Is It So Wrong?
by jmills99
Summary: The twins were always very close but Hikaru seems to want to be even closer. twinscest
1. Chapter 1

Is It So Wrong?

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, cause if I did Hikaru would have never went on that date with Haruhi. I mean really, doesn't he know that he's gay?

* * *

Kaoru silently, and secretly, observed his identical twin talking with the other members of the host club. He could see a few of his brother's small, but familiar hand gestures that Hikaru always used to describe his many crazy, and hilarious stories. Kaoru smiled to himself, just watching his twin in a good mood always made him feel a little more cheerful.

A few seconds later he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around, and sure enough Kyoya was watching him carefully with his usual black notebook in his hands.

"Are you writing about me?" Kaoru questioned suspiciously to the intelligent, and always practical, host club vice- president.

"Maybe, maybe not" a slight devilish grin formed on his lips.

"Let me see!" Kaoru tried to grab the notebook, but it was quickly taken away from his desperate grasp.

"I don't think so" and with that said Kyoya turned and walked away towards the other host club members.

"Hmph!" Kaoru huffed childishly while crossing his slender, arms over his chest.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up from his pouting stance to the shout of his name.

"Kaoru! Come over here, we have to go over our latest brotherly love skit!"

Kaoru started walking over to his other half.

"Oh you mean the one where I tell you about a nightmare that I had, and you respond by saying that I am welcome in your bed anytime I feel frightened".

"No, I'm talking about the one where I accidentally spill a glass of water on your shirt, and in order to clean it I have to take it off".

"Oh, okay".

"Geez, don't you guys feel a **bit **weird doing those types of things with each other" Haruhi sighed with exhaustion.

"No" was the simple answer both twins answered in perfect unison.

"You're not jealous or anything…are you?" Hikaru slyly suggested while slithering his body quite close to the confused girl.

Kaoru's playful expression quickly dropped for a mere second, but was sure to cover his displeasured features with a fake smirk.

_Interesting, very interesting. _

One member watched the minute, but intriguing scene in front of him.

Haruhi did not give one of her usual, sarcastic, and witty comebacks to the carefree twin. Instead she seemed to feel uncomfortable, and slightly uneasy.

"Hika- chan! Leave Haru- chan alone!" Hunny- sempai chimed in from atop of Mori- sempai's strong shoulders.

"Yes! I agree! Daddy does not like this kind of play with his cute little Haruhiiii!"

"I believe we should get everything ready for all our important customers, they will be arriving in mere minutes" Kyoya said, politely interrupting the other's silly behaviors.

"Kyoya's right! Places gentlemen! Places! We must not keep our lovely ladies waiting!" Tamaki chimed in getting back to reality.

Everyone took their usual attractive poses, and as soon as everyone was in place, the two large, crafted doors opened to reveal their many delightful, and engaging customers.

All the usual girls walked excitedly to their favorite guy.

Hikaru sat confidently next to his identical twin, he turned to face his younger brother and received a somewhat strained smile.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru! I love your new outfits today!" gushed one of their fangirls.

"Yes! They are beautiful!" two other girls chimed in at the same time.

"Why thank you!" Hikaru replied joyfully.

Kaoru suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His abdomen had bothered him a little earlier, but now it was getting worse.

"Kaoru? Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale" Hikaru asked sounding a tiny bit worried.

"I'm fine" he mumbled unconvincingly.

"Then why are you clutching at your stomach?" Hikaru's face was not so calm anymore.

Kaoru, at this point could not even talk any longer because of the agonizing pain he was now experiencing. He silently clutched even tighter to his aching stomach with both arms; his head lowered concentrating on the floor under the table.

_Please, please let the pain go away._

Even the girls were looking nervous now, asking what was wrong, and if he needed to see the school nurse.

And then Kaoru's eyes started to widen in panic, the disgusting feeling was coming up from his stomach and was traveling through his throat. He was going to throw up.

_Oh no, please anything but that!_

As quickly as he could Kaoru clasped a hand to his mouth and ran out the door to find the nearest bathroom.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru sat up so fast from his chair it was knocked loudly onto the floor.

Kaoru fell to his knees and poured out his guts into the shiny, white toilet bowl. Tears streamed down from his eyes as the contents of food he had consumed that day came out into the toilet. His two hands clutched tightly onto the cold toilet seat.

Hikaru, who sprinted after him, bent down carefully next to his brother and began rubbing gentle circles against Kaoru's back. He tried not to wince too much from the unpleasant noises that were coming from the other.

"Shh, it's okay" he whispered softly into the trembling twin's ear.

"I- it hurts" the sick boy whimpered looking down into the now dirty water.

"It's okay, I'm right here" he continued to rub his shaking back.

After some more food was emptied from the boy's stomach he looked up to his brother.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru murmured apologetically , "I ruined everything".

"no you didn't", he then slowly pulled Kaoru's head into his chest and stroked the orange locks delicately through his fingers; his other arm held the shivering body.

He hated to see his younger twin hurting in any way. Hikaru gazed down at his resting brother in his arms and just hoped his sickness wasn't too serious. His arm subconsciously hugged Kaoru tighter.

Right now Hikaru could care less about their fangirls, or about the other members of the host club. Making sure that his younger brother was alright was all he cared about right now.

Kaoru's eyes dropped languidly; letting his exhausted body settle down against the firm arms of his protective brother.

_Thank you_.


	2. Chapter 2

Is It So Wrong?

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, if I did the twins would have a big make out scene in one episode.

* * *

Hikaru decided that Kaoru needed his rest, so instead of staying after school with the others they went straight home.

Huddled in a warm cocoon of blankets was Kaoru's curled up body, sitting right next to the bundle was his older brother. The only part of his brother that wasn't covered under one of the blankets was a modest fragment of orange hair.

Morose, and distressed golden eyes stayed glued to the figure laying beside him. As he watched the sleeping Kaoru he felt a pang of guilt course through his body. If only he had noticed that Kaoru was experiencing some sort of pain earlier, he could have taken him home before all the girls showed up; it must have been humiliating for Kaoru exhibiting that type of vulnerability and weakness.

_Why didn't I notice before?_

Their personal doctor arrived at their house and checked Kaoru before he fell asleep; the young man had reassured Hikaru that his brother's sickness was nothing more than a mere touch of food poisoning.

It must have been when Kaoru switched his lunch with Haruhi's he thought. Hikaru was told that the sickness wouldn't last longer than two days, after hearing those words Hikaru sighed a breath of relief; he was glad that it wasn't anything more serious.

"Hi-Hikaru" Kaoru moaned with distress.

"What is it Kaoru?" he quickly rushed to the other side of the bed so he could hear his brother better.

"B- bucket".

That's all he needed to say and Hikaru was quickly grabbing the bucket from the other side of the room.

Kaoru sat up on the bed and Hikaru placed the bucket in front of his body.

As Kaoru threw up for the second time that day, Hikaru began to whisper soothing words into the other's ear. He really hated seeing Kaoru like this, it was as if he truly could feel his brother's pain.

Kaoru lifted his head to face his identical reflection, "Could you get me some water?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec" he headed downstairs for the glass of water.

In no time at all Hikaru returned with a cool, glass of water.

Kaoru sipped from the refreshing liquid carefully.

"That feels better" he smiled to say 'thank you'.

"Is their anything else I can get you?"

"Rest with me?" an uncommonly shy voice fell out of the younger's lips.

Hikaru's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Come here", Hikaru gently settled both of them together within the cozy covers.

Kaoru's back rested comfortably against Hikaru's chest; he could feel the warm breath against his neck.

"Goodnight Kaoru" his lips brushing tentively against the younger's neck.

"Goodnight Hikaru".

The next morning Hikaru awoke to an empty bed, he walked lazily to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When he opened the door the room was filled with hot steam which fogged up the mirror.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah".

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much".

Hikaru grabbed his toothbrush from the plastic cup on the sink. As he squeezed the toothpaste onto the toothbrush he heard a faint voice from inside the shower.

"Thanks…for yesterday and… last night ".

"No problem".

With that said he began to brush his teeth, and Kaoru continued to wash his recuperating body in silence.

The twins were uncharacteristically quiet during their ride to school.

As soon as the boys entered their first class all of the girls squealed with delight.

"Ohhh they're so cuteeee!"

"I know, and they're so sweet to each other!"

"Kaoru! Are you feeling better? You looked pretty sick yesterday" an energetic girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for your concern".

As all the girls fawned over Kaoru, Hikaru remained quiet and seemed to not pay attention to all the commotion his brother was causing.

"Hey Hikaru, what's wrong? It seems like you have something on your mind" Haruhi asked.

"It's nothing", he glanced at all the girls doting over his brother, he noticed a few were even touching him. Quickly his gaze returned to the top of his desk.

"Are you still worried about Kaoru?"

"Why would I? It seems like he's doing just fine".

"Hmm" she looked at Kaoru laughing with the girls around him, and then she turned her head back to the gloomy looking Hikaru. It didn't make sense, wouldn't Hikaru be happy that his brother is feeling better?

As the day progressed Hikaru seemed to get more and more ticked off.

"Kaoru, I baked you some cookies. I hope you are well enough to eat them, I don't want to upset your stomach or anything", a girl with a yellow bow on top of her shiny, brunette hair said.

"Thank you, my stomach is much better now so-"

"Your generosity is very kind, but just to be sure, I don't think Kaoru should be eating sweets just yet" Hikaru spouted out, interrupting Kaoru and grabbing the cookies out of his hands.

"What is your problem Hikaru?!" Kaoru grabbed the cookies back from his irritating brother. "I'm fine now, remember? I told you that this morning in the shower".

"In the shower!!!! Oh…my…god!"

"So HOT!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. Instead of doing their brotherly love act he just scoffed at the girls' excitement.

Kaoru noticed Hikaru's strange behavior, he made a mental note to himself to question his brother about it later.

Once their last customer left Kaoru gestured to Haruhi; she walked towards the twin.

"What's up?"

He made sure Hikaru wasn't anywhere near them before he started talking.

"Do you know what's wrong with Hikaru?, he's been acting really rude towards me and to our fangirls".

"You noticed too?"

"Who wouldn't notice his horrible mood, is he mad at me or something? Is it because I ran out while we were entertaining our customers yesterday?"

"I'm not sure, but he definitely seems pissed about something, you should talk to him about it".

That night Kaoru had managed to avoid confronting his brother, but he just couldn't go to sleep without knowing what was bothering his closest friend.

He rolled over so he would be able to face his brother on their bed, but Hikaru's back was facing him instead.

"Hikaru?" he timidly asked in a small voice.

"Hm?" Hikaru grunted without turning around.

Kaoru sighed, he was gonna make this difficult he could already tell.

"Are you angry with me or something? Is it because I got sick yesterday?"

"I'm not mad at you for getting sick" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Then what is it?" Kaoru prodded, inching closer to his twin.

"You wouldn't understand".

"Try me" he whispered next to his ear.

Hikaru's eyes widened, a pleasing redness graced his cheeks.

"Don't do that" Hikaru choked out, his body tense.

"Do what?" Kaoru didn't understand what his brother was talking about; he wasn't doing anything.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sounding genuinely confused.

"You're too close" the words awkwardly danced around the two boys.

"Huh?"

"You…you're too close to me. It's making me… uneasy" he said to the wall he was facing.

_God this is so hard to explain, I wish he would just stop asking all these dumb questions._

"You don't want me close to you?" hurt evident in his voice. Kaoru regretfully slid his body away from his brother's. A huge gap now between them.

Knees drew up underneath his chin, eyes still on Hikaru's back. The feeling of his pounding heart throbbed against his chest.

The silence was deafening now, he hated this feeling growing inside of him. It felt like he was losing the one person that meant most to him in the entire world. He didn't trust his voice to ask Hikaru anything else, afraid he might make things worse.

_Oh god what did I do? I don't remember offending him so badly that he would act like this, does he really hate me?_

He couldn't take this rejected feeling anymore, not with Hikaru lying right in front of him. He climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, and locked, tears spilled down his heartrending eyes.

_He was so kind to me yesterday, I don't understand._

"Shit", Hikaru lifted himself into a sitting position, turning his head toward their open, bedroom door. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings like this, quite the opposite. His own eyes began to fill with tears. He didn't know what to do, should he go after him, or just stay in bed and wait for him to come back?

_It's not like he can stay in the bathroom the whole night, right?_

"Damnit" .


	3. Chapter 3

Is It So Wrong?

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club, if I did there would be more episodes featuring the twins in bed together. (Episode 15 is the **best **episode EVER!)

* * *

Loud knocking and rattling of the bathroom doorknob rang out through the hallway.

"Open the door Kaoru!"

No response was heard from inside, the only sounds that could be perceived were restrained sobs and sniffles.

"Please Kaoru, open the door", his voice sounding desperate and ominous; tears not stopping their flow no matter how many times they were wiped away.

"I thought… you didn't… want to be close… to me", sobs and hiccups separated the abhorrent words.

Hikaru noticed the sad whimpers came from the bottom of the locked entrance; he slid against the door as well, except he was on the other side; the wrong side as far as he was concerned.

"I didn't mean it; you know how bad I am at conveying my feelings. I always want you close to me…that's the problem".

Now Kaoru was confused again, he turned around to face the door.

"I want to be close to you too, why would you think different?"

Hikaru sighed, his head hanging low between his bent legs.

_He's so innocent, but I guess… that's what I love about him._

"If you open the door I'll explain it to you… I promise".

The sound of the lock hesitantly clicked free, and the door slowly slid open right after; Kaoru was still on the floor.

A teary eyed face peeked through the other side, Hikaru's heart nearly stopped at the sight. All words escaped his mind; his body began to crawl towards the one he hurt. An incredible urge to touch the indignant boy in front of him came over the elder.

Before Kaoru knew what was happening he felt a light pressure against his dry lips. As fast as the lips brushed against his, the feeling was gone. It was abrupt, fleeting, and innocent, but neither of them would ever forget it.

Silence filled the air as both twins sat on the floor, staring at the other.

"Do you understand now?" the hushed words sounding so loud at that moment.

"Yeah" the small reply fell breathless out of the recently kissed lips.

Kaoru stood up to go back to bed, or at least he tried to. Hikaru's hand grabbed at his wrist.

"You think I'm disgusting don't you?" the question lingered between the identical boys.

Kaoru turned around to face the older, more mischievous and assertive boy; rarely was he ever nervous.

A smile cracked upon Kaoru's lips, he couldn't help it.

"Idiot".

Two identical pairs of lips smashed together; this kiss was a little less childlike, and lasted a bit longer than the first. Tongues converged and came in contact with each other, saliva exchanged between the two identical mouths.

"Let's go back to bed" Kaoru whispered once they broke apart.

"You mean…?" Hikaru sounded a little excited now.

"No, I don't mean _that_, I meant we should go back to sleep".

"Oh".

"Don't sound so disappointed, would you rather sleep alone?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"Alright then", and with that said both boys climbed back under their covers. Hikaru quickly fell asleep huddled close to the younger boy. Kaoru's eyes laid themselves on the sleeping body next to him, his heart pounded rapidly. He couldn't sleep, no matter what he tried to do he couldn't will his body to relax.

The next day after school the Hitachiin twins entered the music room where the Host Club was regularly held. They were greeted with the club members; Honey- sempai was busy eating cake, Mori- Sempai was making sure Honey didn't make a mess with it, Tamaki was day dreaming about being haruhi's boyfriend, and Kyouya was engrossed in his notebook.

Haruhi entered the music room a few moments after the twins. She noticed that Kaoru's arm was heedlessly draped loosely around Hikaru's waist, hovering just above his buttocks.

_That's strange; I don't think I've ever seen either of them do that outside of their act._

As soon as Haruhi completed her thought she watched Hikaru's hand land smoothly onto Kaoru's bum. A surprised gasp followed the amorous gesture.

None of the other host members noticed the affectionate action as they were standing in front of the twins. As the two devilish boys walked toward the two near the cake their arms broke apart from the other.

"Hi Hika- chan and Kao- chan! Want some cake?"

"Sure, why not?" Hikaru chimed in; he took a seat beside the small blond and fixed himself a small piece of vanilla and chocolate cake. On the very top of the piece of cake was a delicious looking strawberry, Hikaru eyed it with a mischievous grin.

"Kaoru, would you like my strawberry?"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders, "sure".

"Then close your eyes".

Kaoru looked confused at the request, but complied anyway.

Hikaru picked up the small piece of fruit from the smooth frosting with his pearly, white teeth. As Hikaru inched closer to his brother he nudged the red fruit against Kaoru's sensitive, and undemanding lips. The innocent mouth opened slightly in surprise, and with that small gasp Hikaru pushed the strawberry into his brother's orifice.

Kaoru's eyes flew open, he now understood Hikaru's little plan. A bright scarlet color overcame the younger's cheeks. Hikaru's lips were now on his, the strawberry now inside his own mouth.

A second later Hikaru retracted his body and sat down in his chair pleased with himself.

"Wow! That was adorable!" Honey- sempai cried out. Small flowers bounced around the in- awed face.

"Can we try that Takeshi?" the small blond asked looking up to his loyal friend.

"No Mitsukani".

"Why? That looked like fun".

Hikaru chuckled, Kaoru looked down at his lap still feeling embarrassed.

"Please?" begged Honey.

Mori walked away from the begging boy, his body becoming stiff and tense.

"I said no".

"Aw!"

Hikaru eyed his brother, "was it good?" the whispered words fell seductively against the boy's burning face.

Kaoru just nodded, his face holding its redness.

"Thought you'd like it".

Hikaru looked behind him and his twin at their lord, the poor guy missed the whole thing; he was still thinking of potential date ideas for him and Haruhi.

Kyoya just held a small smile. _I knew it!_

Haruhi was lying on the floor, apparently she passed out.

Kaoru still couldn't believe what his brother just did in front of everyone; he didn't even seem the slightest bit embarrassed about it. Hikaru had become a lot more…sexual towards him ever since that kiss. He did like the different attention he was getting from Hikaru…but, he couldn't help but notice how he always felt nervous, and stiff when his body was touched in _that _way.

_What am I gonna do if he wants to do more than just kiss?_

Hikaru was still laughing at his friends' reactions, one hand underneath his chin; he turned and glanced towards his brother. Kaoru wasn't laughing, not one trace of amusement shown on his face.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked towards his cool and composed brother.

"Are you okay?" his face serious now.

Kaoru quickly shook his head reassuring his twin, "its okay, really, I'm fine. It just surprised me ya know".

Hikaru smiled buying the small white lie; it seemed that he also missed his brother's relieved sigh that followed the untruthful words.


	4. Chapter 4

Is It So Wrong?

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in Ouran High School Host Club; if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction that's for sure lol!

* * *

The Host Club had been dismissed for the day and the twin boys hopped into their black limo and they were headed to their mansion. The two teenagers sat beside each other on the black leather seats. Hikaru smiled at his brother warmly and gently placed his slim hand on top of Kaoru's.

Kaoru could feel small fingers tenderly caressing his heated skin. The loving gesture made his heart beat a million times faster. He wanted to show Hikaru how he felt as well, however if he voiced anything at that moment he knew it would disclose how much his brother affected him. The younger simply chose to lean his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

After awhile Kaoru's eyes slid shut in a comfortable and content manner, breath now tranquil and relaxed.

"Kaoru…" the name quietly whispered in the recipient's ear, the breath caressing his skin.

Kaoru said nothing; he was too busy enjoying the company of the other boy; but something startled him out of his peaceful state.

A sure and steady hand found its way onto Kaoru's thigh. Apparently Hikaru was not satisfied with simply touching hands. He needed to feel more of Kaoru's beautiful and attractive body.

Two eyes flew open, looking down he noticed the caressing and stroking fingers moving leisurely upwards.

"Hi-Hikaru?" worry laced in his voice; he wasn't ready for…for _this._

"Shh, it's okay, the driver can't see us".

That was not what he was nervous about though, actually it hadn't even crossed his mind. Kaoru's eyes were glued to the wandering hand inching closer and closer to that forbidden area.

Should he just let it happen or should he do something to stop it? He didn't want to hurt Hikaru's feelings but he wasn't sure that he wanted, or was ready to be touched like that, even if it was Hikaru's hand. It seemed as though Hikaru was completely unaware of his brother's nervous response to his bold actions. Clearly he could not see his hesitant younger brother's uncomfortable state.

Kaoru always admired his brother's talent for thinking cleverly on the spot and his desire to be forward and confident during nerve-racking situations, and he often wished he could be more like him in that way, but he just wasn't. He was more timid and needed to think things through before making an important decision or opinion on something. Hikaru was just moving way too fast for him.

Just as Hikaru's sturdy and secure thumb was about to stroke Kaoru's sensitive area between his trembling legs a loud ringing sounded throughout the back of the black limo.

To Kaoru's relief, Hikaru immediately retracted his caressing hand and proceeded to take out his cell phone that was lodged somewhere in his pants pocket.

It sounded like he was discussing something with the boss but Kaoru wasn't paying enough attention to know for sure, he let his fists slowly unclench and realized he had been biting his lip the whole time. Letting out a huge breath his body gradually relaxed into the leather seat. He didn't want to look like a frightened little girl in front of his self-assured older brother.

As soon as Hikaru hung up, the limo was already parked in the Hitachiin family's driveway.

Kaoru and Hikaru stepped out of the door that was politely opened by their tall and distinguished driver. When they arrived at their neat and tidy kitchen they were greeted with their middle aged male chef and one of their many female maids.

Usually the twins would eat dinner together in their bedroom while watching TV, and then they would take turns using their personal shower across from their room; today however was going to be different. Kaoru needed time to think…alone.

"Kaoru? Where are you going? We haven't eaten yet" Hikaru asked his brother looking a little perplexed.

"I just feel like taking a shower first today, I'll eat dinner after washing."

"Um, okay." Hikaru grabbed his dinner and headed up to their room.

Kaoru stepped into the steamy and hot shower; the heated water fell upon his lithe form giving him a certain kind of comfort. He grabbed the simple white bar of soap and ran it along his distressed body. Foamy clear bubbles began to slide down his chest and toned stomach; the soapy suds continuing their trail down the boy's groin area.

After he covered his entire body with the soapy substance he stepped under the cascading water that poured out of the silver shower head. Kaoru watched the soap suds descend down the drain; wishing all his troubles and insecurities would easily fall down the drain as well.

Squeezing a glob of apple scented shampoo into the palm of his hand Kaoru began to wonder why Hikaru liked him so much. He thought for a long time, for so long in fact that his skin began looking like a wrinkled prune. He came up with nothing, zip, nada, zero reasons for Hikaru to like him at all.

_Wow, my self- confidence level is really up there isn't it?_

_I just can't tell Hikaru my problem, I know he would laugh and call me a girl like he usually does when he's joking around with me. I know he doesn't really mean it when he says that sort of thing but…it hurts when he does. It makes me feel weaker and less capable than him. I hate it._

Kaoru curled his naked body in a corner of the peach colored tub; the water still sprinkling at full force over him like a protective roof. The small body trembled and shook slightly from the cooling temperature of the bath water.

_I won't cry, I won't cry. _

He kept chanting the same thing over and over in his head while squeezing his eyes shut and holding his legs close to his chest.

Back in their bedroom Hikaru was almost finished with his dinner and was starting to get restless waiting for Kaoru to come out of the shower.

He pushed his plate and glass aside and glanced to the bathroom door.

_Something's wrong with Kaoru, I know it. Why hasn't he said anything to me about it?_

As soon as he finished that thought Kaoru came walking into their room with nothing more than a white bath towel wrapped loosely around his slim hips.

Hikaru turned scarlet red.

Kaoru however didn't notice the strong reaction from his brother. Kaoru was too busy thinking to even be embarrassed about his lack of clothing.

Hikaru's heart began to pound, his body temperature was rising and damn, it was embarrassing.

Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off of his nearly naked brother; his eyes tracing every curve, scar, and muscle Kaoru had to offer.

_He's so hot._

"Hikaru you're staring".

"You look good naked".

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru grinned, "well you do".

"Yeah well turn the other way so I can get dressed".

Hikaru pouted.

"Why? We have the same body".

"Just do it" Kaoru stated tiredly.

"Alright alright, if you insist".

"And no peaking!"

Hikaru sighed, "fine".

Instead of simply closing his eyes he turned his whole body around so he was facing the headboard of the bed instead of his delicious younger brother's wet body. He never was as modest with his body as Kaoru, but if his twin wanted privacy he would give it, Kaoru was special to him. He would do anything Kaoru asked of him.

After a few silent moments Kaoru announced that he could now turn around.

"I'm gonna go down stairs and get my dinner, I'll be right back".

"Okay. I gotta take a shower now anyways" Hikaru responded.

Fifteen minutes later and both boys were back sitting on their bed.

"Kaoru, are you sure nothing is bothering you? If there is you can talk to me about it ya know" Hikaru asked while sitting crossed legged facing his brother. The elder gently picked up the younger's hands.

"I don't like to see you hurting; when you feel pain I feel pain".

"It's nothing, really" he gave Hikaru a small smile.

Hikaru still held onto his brother's hands, "I really care for you ya know, you're my little brother, my twin, and my partner. I admire your kindness and your modesty, not with just your body, but with your emotions, you always put others before yourself".

Kaoru stared at the elder in utter shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Hikaru paused for a moment and began speaking once more.

"And I want you to know" his eyes bore through golden ones, "you're allowed to touch me too, you won't hurt me, and I won't laugh".

A moment of silence hung over the two boys, Kaoru didn't know what to say, but he had an idea of what he wanted to do. He took a deep breath and two graceful hands began to move towards the stunning boy in front of him.

Kaoru hesitantly brought his hands onto Hikaru's forearms. Unsure fingers skimmed the warm skin and moved up towards the other boys' shoulders; they continued their path until they reached two red cheeks.

Hikaru was on cloud nine, leaning in, Hikaru's lips met with his brother's supple ones in pure delight.

It was as if Hikaru knew exactly what he was worried about; Hikaru really did know him well, inside and out.


	5. Chapter 5

Is It So Wrong?

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters from the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Two beautiful green and blue dresses lay atop of the closed trunk which was stored in the host club's room. They both were of the same style, both had a corset formed bodice and the rich material draped down to about one inch above the ankle; the sleeves were tight and ended at the wrist. The elegant gowns were pretty much identical except for the color; Tamaki spent hours picking out the color, style, and material. He couldn't wait till Hikaru and Kaoru saw the two expensive creations. The reaction that the mischievous twins gave however was not what the host king quite had expected.

Two pairs of golden eyes widened with surprise, and two pairs of cheeks became flushed with equal embarrassment. The twins were speechless. They would have expected one of the twins to have cross- dressed, but both at the same time? What was the boss thinking?

"Aren't they great!" Tamaki exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

"…"

"…"

"I knew you guys would love 'em! I decided to have both of you wear dresses because I knew you two would be fighting over who would get to wear the dress!"

The two boys looked at each other confused, _us fight over a dress? Boss is an idiot._

Secretly Hikaru had always wanted to try wearing a dress; he never even had the guts to admit it to his younger brother though. Kaoru was usually the one that was forced to wear a dress during the host club activities, but now he would also be able to slip the feminine piece of clothing over his thin, but still masculine body.

"We are not wearing those! And that's final!" Kaoru quickly turned his head away from the boss after screaming his outraged words.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru gently touched his shoulder, "it's not that big of a deal you know, it's just a dress".

Kaoru said nothing, his face still red and pouting. Tamaki slowly backed away from the two boys feeling that he was intruding on a personal moment between them.

Hikaru took a deep breath, and tried looking his brother square in the eyes.

"I've always kind of, well, wanted to wear a dress; I know it's silly but…" the hesitant words sent erotic chills down to Kaoru's stirring crotch.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to wear the dress that boss picked out".

"Okay, then I'll wear it too".

"Really? Just like that?" Hikaru was a little shocked on how little he had to convince his brother to wear the dress with him.

Hikaru looked up into his brother's determined face, and he smiled.

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it; and people think I'm the girly one" Kaoru joked.

"Hey! I resent that!" both began to have fits of laughter.

"So are you guys going to wear the dresses or not?" questioned Kyoya.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Great, you guys should then start getting dressed behind that curtain over there" his finger pointed to a pink curtain hanging from the ceiling at the back of the music room.

Both boys silently strolled to the back of the dim lighted room and stepped behind the pink curtain. The twins grabbed the dress they each wanted and began to undress. Kaoru made sure to hide his nether regions, but Hikaru could have cared less if Kaoru saw what was between his legs; they were both boys weren't they?

However, when both boys looked at each other dressed in their girlish garbs something happened.

The two cross- dressing twins were very, _very _erect.

Dirty and erotic images began to circulate through their imaginations; apparently cross- dressing awoke their sexual desires for each other.

As the boys stared into each others' eyes they both knew what the other was thinking.

_Screw the host club, I wanna screw my brother!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Is It So Wrong?

* * *

Breathing in each other's scent, both boys could sense the desire and desperation in the other male's body.

"Hikaru…" the whispered whimper could be heard as a pleading word of help.

Suddenly their surroundings and the people nearby did not matter, they were just not as important as the person they were staring at longingly at that very moment.

A simple touch from Hikaru's fingers on Kaoru's smooth cheek, and Kaoru knew his plea would be answered.

"Kaoru", a warm brush of tongue swiped slowly against Kaoru's bottom lip. That same tongue then quested its way through the gasping lips and into the delicious mouth of his younger brother.

Hikaru's right hand began moving as if the curious limb had a mind of its own; slowly Kaoru's dress was lifted an inch, just enough for Hikaru's hand to reach a particular piece of flesh.

A soft, pleasurable and shocked cry fell from swollen lips. Feeling Hikaru's hand _there _made his blush darken tenfold. The feeling was so unexpected, so new; the only thing the younger brother could do was grasp his sweaty fingers into the sleeves of Hikaru's dress.

Kaoru's head tilted down almost touching his brother's heaving chest, opening his lust- filled eyes he spotted two peaked nubs poking out of the expensive feminine fabric. Carefully he brought his tongue out and began laving at them through the soft material.

Nervousness and excitement were feelings that were mutually felt between the two inexperienced young boys. One emotion however was surprisingly not there: the feeling of disgust. The disgust of incest and the fact that they were of the same sex, these points were amusedly absent.

Soon Hikaru was whispering the words 'bend over' and two shaky hands began pulling down a piece of white thin material.

Thirty minutes later the two sweat covered twins laid on the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru gently caressed his brother's lower back.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay".

"We should get dressed, I hope no one heard us back here" Hikaru said with a small grin.

As soon as both boys were completely dressed in their usual uniforms and left the dressing room they were confronted by their host club friends with their eyes bugged out, and their mouths wide open.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Hikaru tried sounding casual, but he figured the cat was out of the bag.

"Uh um, you… did you just…" Haruhi stuttered out.

"Yup we did!"


End file.
